


Bang Bang Bowers Gang

by Scumprince



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Assault, Blood, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Henry helps Patrick, I wrote this for a friend, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other, Rape, Trigger Warnings Apply For, Very Minor, Violence, brief mentions of losers club, con non con, consensual non consensual, dub con, let me know if you want anything else tagged, non con, sorry if you don't like this, this isn't my prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: I wrote this prompt for my friends ex girlfriend."Can you do one where Patrick is obsessed with the reader and stalks her before violently assaulting her in the forest with the rest of the bowers gang? Like, he makes her his and makes sure everyone knows it?'





	Bang Bang Bowers Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry with how graphic it is, I'm passionate about delivering the best to my readers. I also apologise for any errors there may be.

I don’t remember when it started, even if I were to think back I don’t think I’d be able to pinpoint the moment it all began. 

I wasn’t in any of his classes, I wasn’t even in the same year as him; but for whatever reason, Patrick Hockstetter had started following me. 

Anywhere I went, he would show up moments later; anytime I thought I was somewhere he couldn’t find, he was watching from a distance. 

 

I’d find handwritten notes in my locker, gifts in my letterbox and weird haikus written on torn paper that had been slipped into my books. 

The notes and haikus weren’t filled with love letters or things that were kind; they were riddled with talk of a relationship, of me being his forever. 

His property. 

Everyone knowing that I belonged to him and him alone. 

 

I wasn’t sure what I was meant to do with the things he’d given me, so I placed them all in a box and pushed them to the back of my cupboard, adding to it regularly. 

It wasn’t the gifts and letters he would deliver to me, it was everything else Patrick did that instilled this fear inside of me. 

He occasionally followed me home, when he wasn’t spending time with Bowers and his gang of deviants. 

When he wasn’t following me home, he’d corner me at school, push me up against a wall, and feel me up. 

Running his long, slender fingers up my legs, towards my inner thighs, stopping about halfway up, under the thin material of my skirt. 

 

‘Leave me alone, Patrick.’ I would say. 

His response was always the same, he’d squeeze my leg softly, leaning in close to my face; his breath was warm as he’d whisper the same response in my ear. 

‘Never. Not until you realise that you belong to me. You’re the only thing that feels real to me and I want to hold on to that for as long as I can.’ 

 

I didn’t know how to handle Patrick, how to stop his advances because he was always so sly about them. He was so careful to not get caught, but some days he wouldn’t even care. He’d stop me outside the public library, flicking his thumb over the fabric of my shirt, over my breast, wondering if I was wearing the lace bra he’d stolen for me from the lingerie store in town. 

I’d push him off, tell him to go away but he’d never listen to me. 

Nothing would be able to stop Patrick from getting what he wanted, he was sure to stop at nothing from getting what he needed. 

 

And he would move mountains to get me, no matter how hard I pushed him away. 

 

*

 

It had been almost two weeks and there was nothing. Patrick hadn’t done anything, hadn’t followed me, hadn’t given me anything. Part of me missed it because it had become a habitual thing; the other part was glad to see it go, although I occasionally wondered what had prompted him to stop so out of the blue. 

I had begun to slowly sink into my old routine; started to get back into my old way of doing things. 

 

My days no longer consisted of waiting for Patrick, constantly worrying about the next corner, where he might pop up to touch me, to give me things. 

Now, I could go to the library and not panic about Patrick grabbing me. 

I would walk home and not look behind me to see how far Patrick was behind me. 

 

It was Friday, school was over; Summer Break had just started. In three weeks, over Summer I’d be travelling to my Grandparents house in Wyoming to help at the store they owned and earn some extra cash here and there before coming home before Summer ended. 

For now, I spent my afternoons and weekends in the forest just at the edge of town, I saw a few kids there. They were most likely in the year below me, but we didn’t really talk much; I would watch them yell and swear and laugh, and they’d occasionally watch me draw and write in my journal. 

 

This Friday afternoon, I was alone. I had bought my art book and pencils, I was hoping to draw more of the scenery to get a feel for still life art; I was hoping to study art in college when the school year ended. 

 

I perch myself against a thick rock, resting my art book on my legs; I started to draw, softly sketching the trunk of a tree when my ears caught the sound of twigs snapping. 

I lift my head, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. I track it up to a small animal, maybe a rabbit or squirrel. 

I turn back to my drawing, switching to soft brown to add colour to the trunk. I hear more twigs snapping, it’s louder, closer, this time. My head whips to the side to see what’s making the noise; my eyes meet Henry Bower’s who lands a hard, swift backhand to my cheek. 

The force of the slap sends me to the ground, my art book and pencils scatter through the leaves and brush. 

 

I hear Henry chuckle, mumble something and move to me. He grabs my hair in his fist and pulls me up; I reach for his wrist and hiss out in pain. 

Tears well in my eyes as I look up at Henry, my scalp hurts the more he continues to tug and pull at it. 

 

‘You know what day it is, Jessy?’ He asks, smiling at me, tugging on my hair so I can get a better look at him. Henry has a way of smiling that sends chills right through your body. ‘I said, do you know what day it is?’ He hits me again, keeping a firm hold on me so I don’t shift. I cry out, trying to shield my face. 

 

‘No! I don’t know what day it is!’ I yell, trying to break free of his grip. 

 

He lets go of my hair, I take the break of his grip as a small moment of freedom and try and crawl away. I try and move against the ground, but Henry catches up to me in one step, kicking me in the side so I fall onto my back looking up at him. He places his boot on my throat, pushing down softly. I groan under him, writhing, trying to get out from under his foot. 

 

‘Today is Patrick’s birthday, and he only wanted one present.’ He grins down at me, the sun catches on his blonde mullet. ‘Technically two. One, you, and two, your mouth on his cock. So I figured as his friend, I’d get him his present.’ He pushes down more, it’s getting harder to breathe and I keep writhing under him. 

 

‘H-Henry. P-please.’ I choke out. 

 

‘Shut the fuck up and start to behave. Patrick was right about you being a disobedient little cunt. He’ll fix that right up.’ He says, he gets his foot off my throat and leans down to grip my throat, pulling me up. 

He holds my hands behind my back, pushing me forward leading me further into the forest. 

 

‘Henry, please, don’t do this.’ I beg, ‘please.’ 

 

He tells me to shut the fuck up, pushing me hard so I tumble down a small embankment. I roll onto my back, looking up the trees. I wonder what my family is doing and if they’ll notice my absence. 

 

I watch the trees, wondering if Patrick and Henry are going to kill me, Henry always talked about physically hurting people and everyone knew what he was capable of. I just never thought I’d be on the receiving end of their wrath. 

A hand reaches down and grabs my arm, dragging me across the ground, pulling me up into a sitting position. 

My head is pulled up hard, so I can look at the new person putting their hands on me. I meet Patrick’s face; he’s wearing an old band t-shirt with a sleeveless flannel over the top with his ripped jeans and boots he never laces up. 

 

‘Hello, honey bee.’ He smiles. He reaches out to touch my face, he peers at his fingers, I can see blood and I wonder what part of me is bleeding. 

He leans in and kisses me, hard, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I push him away from me as hard as I can. He falls back onto his hands and looks at me. 

 

‘Did you just push me away?’ He asks, moving back into a squatting position. He watches me closely, expecting an answer. When I don’t give him one, he backhands me. ‘Jessy. I’m gonna ask you one more time. Did you just push me away?’ 

 

I let out a quiet sob and nod, he hits me again, absolutely furious. 

‘Time and time again I let your behaviour slide. But I know there’s an obedient little girl in you somewhere and I will make sure everyone can see that. When I’m finished with you, everyone will know that you belong only to me. That you’re my little bitch. My good little slut, understand?’

 

Fear fills me, I start to panic and shift. Falling down the embankment has made me weak and I can’t move. 

‘Jessy I am warning you.’ He reaches into his back pocket, producing his switch blade. ‘If I have to carve my name into each part of your body, I will.’ He flicks the blade up so I can look at it. I whimper under his gaze. 

Patrick Hockstetter has done horrible things with that knife. 

 

‘In order to train you, I have to teach you obedience. And to do that, I need to know that you can listen. Understand, baby?’ He rubs my cheek with his thumb. He presses the blade of his knife against my throat, I can feel the cool sting against my warm skin. ‘You’re good at listening, right Jess? If you’re good at listening just say; ‘Yes, Daddy.’’ 

 

I swallow hard, before opening my mouth. I barely recognise my voice. The sentence is soft and quiet as it comes out. 

‘Yes, Daddy.’ 

 

He smiles, the smile you give your child when you’re proud of them. Patrick stands, his boots crunching on the underbrush and the sticks on the ground. 

‘I’m not gonna fuck you yet, that’d just let the fun end. But I will eventually. First, I want you to strip yourself naked, can you do that?’ 

I don’t take my eyes off his switch blade but I oblige. 

Getting this over with quickly would just make the whole ordeal quicker, I manage to get to my feet; my joints aching. 

I reach up and undo the buttons on my blouse, slowly; Patrick is watching me, a soft smile on his face. 

His smile fades and he moves towards me, gripping my shoulders and pushing me down. 

‘You’re too fucking slow, Jessy. I’ll help you to speed it up.’ 

He pushes me down on to the ground so I’m flat on my back before he slides his knife under my skirt close to the hem. He yanks up, the knife slicing through the thin fabric, exposing my thighs and underwear. 

He’s almost drooling at the sight, looking at my panties; they’re a pale blue with the day on the front. 

 

‘You know it’s Friday, little girl, not Monday?’ I don’t respond, he places the knife near his legs and puts his hands on each side of my blouse; he pulls hard and the buttons snap and fly off, my shirt tearing open to expose my bra. It’s the lace one he gave me, I turn away from him. 

‘So you’re wearing my gifts?’ He smiles, he slips the blade under the strap and cuts it, he does the same to the other side. He pulls the cups down to reveal my breasts. 

I squirm under his gaze, but he reaches out and grabs my breast; squeezing it hard. ‘I always knew you had big tits, Jess, but I didn’t realise they were this big.’ He squeezes tightly and I suck in a deep breath, it hurts so bad. He’s being so rough, but I suppose Patrick gets off on this kind of stuff, he lives for causing pain. 

Especially to the things he loves. 

 

He moves down to my underwear, tearing them instead of slicing and pulling them off me. I cry out as the fabric is pulled up and away from me, it hurts so bad; my nudity is making me want to run away and never turn back. But where can you hide when the Bower’s Gang knows exactly where you are? 

I realise that I do not want to go out without a fight, I do not want to let Patrick completely devour me. 

 

I kick, hard; my foot hitting him directly in his chest. He topples back and I flip over onto my stomach, pushing myself up and running in the direction away from Patrick; I need to get out. I need to find a road, find someone who can help me. 

I hear someone call my name, but I don’t stop running. I need to escape. 

 

The arms catch me out of nowhere, cool hands grabbing my waist and throwing me to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me and I struggle for a breath. I look up and see Belch standing over me, he doesn’t look happy as he reaches down and grabs me; large hands wrapped tightly around my throat. 

 

‘Not nice to run away from the birthday boy, slut.’ He pulls me against him, so my back is against his stomach; he has my right arm twisted behind my back, while my other is closed around the hand he has wrapped around my throat.

 

‘Belch, please.’ I choke. ‘Please, let me go. Why are you doing this?’ 

 

He burps loudly in my ear, pushing me forward, I trip on the sticks and things on the ground. ‘You sound better when you shut the fuck up.’ 

I struggle against him, I’ll be damned if I let these boys think I’m weak. I raise one foot, Patrick hadn’t gotten around to removing my sneakers; I stamp my foot down hard on Belch’s boot, it takes him by surprise and momentarily lets me go. I kick back, my heel connecting with his groin; this is it. I have no idea where the other boys are, I’m confused and worried, I don’t know which direction to run. 

My thinking costs me dearly, Belch reaches out grabbing my hair in his fists and pulls it hard, throwing me back. I yelp as I tumble backwards, hitting the ground. The world slipping away from me, disappearing into darkness. 

 

*

 

When I finally come to, my ankles and calves are bound with rope, and my wrists are bound behind my back. I look at the boys, they’re all shirtless; only standing in their jeans and shoes. 

 

‘You’re awake.’ Patrick says, walking towards me. ‘I was originally going to be nice to you, treat you good. Make you feel nice, as I do with all my belongings. But you decided to be a stupid, rude cunt and run off. You hurt me and Belch.’ 

I look over at Belch, who rubs his dick through his trousers.

‘And things that misbehave must be punished, don’t you agree boys?’  

They all mumble in unison, Patrick crouches in front of me, trying to gauge my reaction; he slaps me, hard against the face. 

 

‘Do not ever misbehave again! You are my property and I do not appreciate when my things decide to fucking run off! Do you understand!’ He yells, his voice echoes through the forest but I doubt anyone would be able to hear it. 

‘Time for your punishment, Jessy. And you ain’t gonna like it.’ 

He motions to Vic, who is holding a duffle bag, he passes it to Patrick who fumbles through it. Producing my underwear and tape. 

‘Open your fucking mouth.’ 

I do as I’m told, Patrick proceeds to shove my panties into my mouth, I gag on them, choking softly. 

‘Don’t spit them out or I will break your fucking jaw.’ 

He rips off a strip of tape and seals my mouth, with my panties inside. 

‘We cant have you making noise, can we little girl? Daddy needs to do what he has to do and if you’re gonna be making all this noise, then how will I get it all done?’

 

He pulls my ankles and I slide down onto my back, my head hits the ground and I let out a muffled grunt. He pushes my legs down to straddle me. He reaches behind him into his pocket to get his switch blade, flicking the blade up so I can see it. 

‘I gotta make sure people know you’re mine. Let’s see how much I can make you bleed.’ 

He lightly runs the blade up and down my sternum so I can feel it. I whimper, biting down on the gag. He starts just under my right breast, he presses the blade into my skin, hard, before slicing me open. The skin parts like petals, blood spilling from the deep wound almost instantly.

I buck my hips, screaming into the gag; it hurts. It hurts bad and it’s also consuming. He doesn’t stop, he keeps cutting and I writhe under him, unable to stop him. My hands ball into fists picking up some of the soil as I try and grip something, anything to quell the pain.

I hear Patrick moan in pleasure as he continues to slice me open like a birthday cake; my blood is warm as it spills over my cold skin. I just want to die, I want to bleed out and die.

 

When he finally stops, everything around me is fuzzy and I can’t think straight; I don’t know what to do or say or how to think properly. I watch Patrick as he stands, almost his entire torso and face is covered in my blood; I can still see skin coloured flesh that isn’t covered in parts of me. 

He wipes his mouth with a blood covered hand and puts his switch blade away. 

‘Have a look at what I’ve written.’ He smiles, licking my blood off his lips. 

 

I do my best to lift my head to see what he’s carved. From the blood and the angle, I can make out ‘PROPERTY OF PATRICK HOCKSTETTER. DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT PERMISSION.’ 

 

‘Now everyone will know you belong to me, baby.’ 

 

I rest my head back on the ground, tears slide over my cheeks; I hear the boys chuckle and all I want is to just die; I am in pain. I am bleeding and I know they aren’t finished with me. 

 

‘Henry is gonna fuck you now, Belch and Vic don’t swing that way. They tend to like each other’s company more.’ Patrick explains. 

I can hear Vic say something defensive, but Patrick just tells him to fuck off. 

‘Ready, Henry?’ 

 

‘Can’t wait.’ He smiles. 

I can hear him walking closer to me, I turn my head and see him squatting beside me. ‘You know.’ He says. ‘I never really fucked Bev. None of us did, but that doesn’t matter. ‘Cause we’re gonna fuck you for real. And you’re gonna love it, by the end of this, you’re gonna beg for our cocks. Gonna want this every day.’

 

I bite down on the makeshift gag and shoot Henry a filthy look. As if I’d ever want to go through this, at all. This is horrid, disgusting and I would never want to have to deal with this ever again. Henry doesn’t appreciate my look and he punches me. It’s a hard thwack and it makes my ears ring, I blink fast, trying to bring colour back to the world. 

He stands up and moves to my feet, dragging me just a little bit closer to him, grabbing my ankles he lifts them up and places them over one shoulder, he uses his hands to undo his belt and button, to pull his pants down to his knees. 

I can see his cock through his boxers, standing to attention. He grips the waistband and pulls it down, his dick springing free and curving out, towards me. 

I shake my head, hoping he’ll stop, hoping he’ll leave me alone. 

 

He spits into his free hand, holding my ankles with the other, smearing the spit up and down his shaft. He positions himself at my entrance and looks at me, with pure lust and aggressiveness in his eyes. 

Henry Bowers’ cock is a lot bigger then I thought it would be, it’s thick and long and I know that I probably won’t be able to take it all. I watch him produce a rubber, biting the corner to tear it. He rolls the condom down his shaft to the base before positioning himself. 

I can feel him at the entrance of my cunt and I breathe heavy, hoping he’ll think about the consequences, about what his father might do if he discovered Henry had assaulted a girl in the woods. 

If his father would care at all.

 

In one hard thrust, he’s inside of me. I scream into the gag, my back arching off the ground. It’s painful, I’m not prepared nor am I wet enough to be able to take Henry without pain. The only lubricant h used was his spit but that wasn’t enough. I can feel him tearing through my virginity and I almost throw up, the gag forcing it back down my throat. He moves his hands to the base of my thighs, pulling out halfway before thrusting into me again. I scream each time he enters me; my abdomen filling with agony again and again. 

I wish I could use my hands, to move them in order to shield myself, to cover my face from this.

I wish I could float away but I am here and there isn’t anywhere I can go. 

 

Henry grunts with each thrust, his grip tightens around my thighs, one hand snaking around to grab my breast, my blood coating his hand. 

‘Jessy, you feel so fucking good.’ He groans. ‘You’re so tight. You’re so fucking tight it’s driving me crazy.’

 

I choke on the gag, it’s hard to swallow, it’s hard to breathe. 

‘You know, I like my girls almost dead.’ He moans, as he continues to thrust into me relentlessly. He places his hand over my nose, squeezing to cut off my air supply. 

I cannot breathe at all now, he’s taken away my ability to breathe and panic sets in, Henry Bowers is going to kill me for sure.

Would Patrick let him do that? Would he? I writhe under him trying to get air into my lungs, my back arching up in a bid to get free. I start bucking up and down and side to side, trying to get his hand off my nose and to get air into my lungs. Henry laughs, ‘You’re like a bull that’s just had it’s throat cut! Haha! Look at how hard you’re bucking’, he continues to thrust, he moves my legs, my lower half twisting to the side and he leans over me, to whisper in my ear. 

‘You know, you tighten so deliciously when you’re about to die.’ He gives me one last final thrust before I can feel myself involuntarily tighten around him.  

‘Fuck.’ He grunts, ‘Fuuck.’

 

He isn’t gentle as he pulls out, but he releases his grip on my nose and I suck in as much sweet air as I can, my lungs rejoicing. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, I hear Henry zipping up his pants and moving to join the other boys. 

 

‘All yours now, Pat.’ 

 

Patrick thanks him, tells the other boys to leave him be. The bushes rustle as they disappear, leaving me alone with Patrick. 

He squats next to me, softly rubbing my cheek with his thumb, telling me how good I was. How happy I made Henry, how obedient I am. 

He whispers affirmations to me but it doesn’t help the way I feel; I open my puffy eyes to look at him, to see if there is any shred of remorse on his face for what he’s put me through. 

 

How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? I’ve lost track of the time and I can’t ask him, my mouth is stuffed with my panties and saliva. 

 

‘Are you ready to please me? I made sure Henry wore a rubber, I don’t want him getting you knocked up. I hate when others ruin my toys.’ 

Part of me was thankful that I didn’t have Henry Bowers’ semen inside of me. 

Patrick wipes away my fresh tears and smiles at me, he moves away and looks through the duffle bag, producing a choker chain; my neighbour has one for his dog. 

 

‘Jessy, this is for you. I need to make sure you don’t stray to far, remember what will happen if you do?’ He questions, fixing the choker chain before slipping it over my head. ‘This will help to keep you in check.’ 

 

The metal is cool against my throat and I try and not move, if I piss him off anymore then I already have who knows what he might do. He grabs the end that usually connects to the leash and yanks it up, the chain tightens around my neck and my eyes widen in surprise. 

 

‘If you behave, I don’t have to do that.’ He loosens the chain. ‘If you misbehave, I will have to choke you so I suggest you behave.’

He reaches under my arms, helping me up into a siting position. It hurts to sit, Henry fucked me so hard that I think he may have torn me. The cuts on my stomach make it harder as well; my body has been screaming in agony for however long it’s been tortured for.

 

Patrick starts to undo the rope that binds my hands behind my back, my shoulders ache and I think my wrists may have friction burn. When he releases them, I slowly rest them in my lap; my wrists are red and raw, they hurt to move. 

Patrick moves to my legs and ankles, freeing me one knot at a time before slowly removing the tape and pulling out my panties. 

 

‘Atta girl.’ He whispers, kissing me softly. He tastes metallic, not having wiped my blood off of himself. ‘Now for the fun bit, you ready?’ 

 

I nod softly, I try and swallow, my throat is sore and everything aches. 

 

He grips my hips and turns me so I’m on my knees, before pushing me softly so I am resting on my hands and knees; he grips the loose end of the choker chain and turns it so its resting on the back of my neck. 

‘Arch your back, you need bend down more.’ He instructs. 

 

I am in so much pain but I do as I’m told, arching my back as much as I can so my arse is in the air. I bite my tongue from screaming out in pain, every slight movement is agony. He cups my left cheek in his hand and gives it a hard slap, it jolts me forward slightly and I almost loose my balance. 

‘You’re a curvy girl, Jessy. It’s surprising. Big tits and a big arse. Nice.’ I feel his fingers invade my pussy, before he removes them and rubs them against my clit. 

 

‘I’m gonna fuck you from behind, like a dog, first. Then I’m gonna fuck you on your back and then in your arse before finishing in your mouth. I need to make sure I use each one of your holes before I let you go. There isn’t one inch of your body I won’t violate today.’ 

 

It hadn’t really sunk in but it was beginning too.

Patrick Hockstetter was one sadistic fuck. 

 

He pushes himself against me, I can feel how hard he is through his jeans as he rubs against me. 

I could feel him freeing himself from his jeans, before his cock rested on my arse; it was warm and I could tell how hard it was each time he pressed it against me. I could feel him rubbing his hands against my entrance, trying to make me slick enough so he could slip into me without any issue. 

Once he had decided I was wet enough to his liking, he positioned himself; Patrick was more gentle when entering me, he was slow.

Making sure that I felt him right to the hilt before he pulled out; I let out an involuntary moan as he pushed himself all the way inside. 

 

‘You like that, baby? You like Daddy’s cock inside you? Sounds like you do.’ 

 

I bite my lip, not wanting to moan again, incase he thinks I’m enjoying what he’s doing to me. 

 

He rapes me slowly from behind, before he picks up the pace, going harder and faster, building me up to something. 

I’m trying my best, but I can’t help the moans that slip out into the air. The slight grunts of pleasure each time he fucks me. 

His balls are slapping against my clit each time he thrusts and it’s pure ecstasy. Before I can really stop myself, I’m coming hard and fast around his cock; my pussy tightens around his length and I grit my teeth to try and stifle the cry I almost let out. 

 

‘That’s it, good girl. Good girl, come for Daddy. You’re being such a good girl today.’

 

He pulls out of me slowly, gripping the choker chain and pulling it, it pulls me back so I’m resting on my calves, fingers trying to curl under the chain. 

I lean back to look at him, he’s smiling down at me in that way he does; the kind of smile that tells you he knows something you don’t. 

 

‘I want to see what that mouth of yours can do.’ He says, moving around to stand in front of me. He lets the choker chain go and I can breathe properly again. He grips my chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifts my head up gently. ‘Open your mouth, stick your tongue out and say ‘aah’.’ 

 

I do as I’m told, I keep my eyes on Patrick’s face. He bends his knees just slightly, he’s much taller than I am so getting his cock in my mouth poses a tiny challenge; but he gets the right angle and pushes himself into my mouth. I can taste my come on him, it’s salty and sweet; he pushes himself to the back of my throat and groans. 

I’m not sure what he wants me to do, my sexual knowledge is quite limited; so I leave my jaw open and let him do what he wants. 

 

‘Use your tongue Jess, lick it and suck. It doesn’t feel good if you’re just gonna have me face fuck you.’

 

I do as I’m told, using my tongue to lick him and lap at his cock, I moan as I force myself down his shaft; he’s thick and much bigger than Henry. 

 

He wraps his hands around my head, holding my in place as he thrusts softly. ‘You know.’ His voices breathy and full of gravel; ‘I found my Dad’s porno tapes, and I watched a bunch of ‘em. They look so sexy and I wanna make one with you.’ 

I use my hand to hold him in my mouth, pumping him into my mouth while I continue to suck. He shudders and I can feel him, his breathing is increasing and I can feel the he’s close to coming. 

 

‘F-f-fuck.’ He spills into my mouth and I try and swallow it as fast as it’s coming, but there’s so much come filing my mouth that I’m struggling. I pull back and some of it lands on my chest, I splutter and gag for a breath. 

 

‘That was good, but I’m not finished yet.’ 

 

I raise my hands as he tries to flip me on my stomach. ‘Stop.’ I say.

 

‘Stop, she says. Stop?’ He questions. ‘I’m sorry, Jessica. But you don’t make the fucking rules here.’    

He backhands me so hard I fall to the ground, letting out a surprised gasp. ‘Don’t tell me what to do ever again? You got it?’ He serves me a swift kick to the side and I’m coughing, he’s winded me and my fist closes around soil. ‘You sure think highly of yourself, you stupid cunt. So fucking disobedient.’ He kicks me again, and again. ‘Learn your fucking place, dog.’ 

 

He moves to kick me again but I throw my hand out, ‘I’m sorry!’ I spit and there’s blood. ‘I’m so sorry! Please, just, please don’t kick me again!’

 

I hear him laugh, ‘then what do you want me to do?’ He questions. 

 

‘I, I want you to fuck me.’ 

 

He pushes me onto my stomach and pain shoots through me but I bite me lip, I don’t want to be punished for being in pain. He grips my waist and pulls me up so I’m on my hands and knees, I hear him spit into his hands and then feel his fingers on my asshole, as he pushes his fingers inside of me, there is slight pain but it’s bearable. He fingers me for short while, scissoring to stretch me out.

 

‘Took me a while to figure out how to do this properly but now I think I got the hang of it.’ 

 

I feel the tip of his cock press against me and then he’s inside; I gasp out at the sudden full feeling and fight the urge to push back against him. He moves slow at first, pulling out before thrusting back inside; he waits a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting, getting me used to the sensation. 

 

‘Fuck, this is so tight, I might come too quickly.’ His laugh is husky. His hands are on my arse cheeks and he squeezes them as he fucks me, after a while he picks up speed and I am intrigued by how good it feels. It’s so surprising my entire body is filled with pleasure and I can barely handle it. 

He fucks me, viscously, not letting up. 

 

I moan, and move back against him so he can fuck me harder, it feels too good and for some reason I don’t want him to stop. 

 

He grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls my head back, pressing the blade of his switch blade to my throat. ‘What would happen if I sliced your throat like a thanksgiving turkey?’ 

 

Pleasure shoots through me just at the threat,  he doesn’t take the switch blade away as he continues to drill me and my thoughts are scattered. 

I want him to keep fucking me, like this, in the woods; it feels too good fro him to stop. 

 

I can feel my orgasm tearing through me and I can barely contain myself. 

 

‘Patrick.’ I groan, before my back arches and I am coming hard around him, I cry out in pleasure; my voice echoing through the woods. 

 

‘Jess!’ He cries out, he comes inside of me, holding himself so he doesn’t fall on top of me. ‘Jess.’ He pants, trying to collect himself. 

 

I lose track of time, how long we were in this position, him still inside of me while I rested on my hands and knees but it was a while; I was tired, weak and sore. I wanted to go home but I also wanted to stay here with Patrick, have him violate me for as long as he could. 

 

I belonged to Patrick Hocksetter now, I was his dog, his pet and his plaything. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

*

 

‘You know where to find me when you want this again.’ Patrick says, pulling his jeans up. ‘You belong to me now, Jessy. So it’s important that you come back from time to time. You’ve become my new favourite plaything.’

 

I watch him go, sauntering through the woods like a cheetah, full from devouring it’s prey. I do my best to get myself home, I am injured and sore and it would take months to recover from the injuries I sustained today.

But Patrick taught me obedience today, and I do not want to disappoint Daddy. So every Friday afternoon, without fail, I am in the woods, naked and waiting for him. 

 

Only one afternoon, he doesn’t show.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave KUDOS and comments.


End file.
